customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tears in the Night
How it started: I read Infernum. Yep, very good. I read Dreams Quartet. Again, two thumbs up. I read The Vengeance Attack. Lovely, I read Rise Of Overlord. Now, HFU is going to be finished don't worry, but since I'm leaving here's my last story. (No, HFU2 won't be my last story,) So here it goes: Intro You gotta have an intro. Anyways, my perosnal opinon, this IS better than HFU. Anyways, this is it. All for one, and all for one. Let us begin! Prolouge "Greed and fear of loss are the roots that lead to the tree of evil." '' The Villain stared down the guard, more like, stared at. Galo looked down. Faint beeps were coming out of the room, or prison. "Is that you?" One of the guard asked Galo. Galo didn't answer, he stood silent, hearing the faint beep echoing. "I said! Is that you?" Galo finally decided to speak. "No, it is not." The guard put his blaster down. Galo immeaditely stopped for a second. The beeps were getting louder, and louder. The guard turned on his audio recpetor. "If anyone is there, there is a faint beeping noise down in cell 6-1400. Please respond immeaditely." "That won't help you..." Galo said. "Quiet!" The guard said, flaring out his blaster. "Another word and you're done for." Galo decided to be quiet, at least for a while. ---- The beeping sound started to irk the guard, enough to whip out his blaster one last time. "It's definitely you, so you. Now that I got you cornered, let's have a tea party." The guard raised his blaster to shoot Galo. The beam shot across. Galo spoke two words. "Alummi Maraci." The Beam exploded in mid-air, causing the guard to fly back and Galo to be somewhat injuried. The Cell Gate was open, enough to let Galo sneak out. Later, the general and the other guards arrived. "I don't hear any noise general, but I think Roy has seen the last." a guard pointed to Roy, who had been hurt from the beam. "We've got a mad man loose..." The General said. ---- "Galo....did you reach the point." "Yes sir, I managed to escape. I'm heading to the next cooridnate." The other person whipered: "Good luck...." Chapter 1 ''"Truth enlightens the mind, but won't always bring happiness to your heart" Galo shrugged. He walked towards a tree. He stopped to rest. He was in the middle of a savanna. A tree of an oasis nearby was enoguh to keep him cool. Galo wiped off sweat from his head. He saw the Oasis. He went to take a drink, but it vanished before him. "Great..." Galo said. Galo instantly heard a distant sound nearby. He saw a vagabond singing a song. "Hello traveler." Galo said politely. The vagabond stopped. He inspected Galo, like a maid who was checking to see if dust wasn't on him. "Hmmm..." He looked closely at Galo. "Interesting....Oh, how rude of me, I am Genoard," "Genoard..." Galo looked at him closely. "I..think I know you." "That's what they all say." Genoard plopped himself down next to Galo. -TBC- Category:User:NgoRocktoro Category:Stories Category:Ongoing Stories